Multiple access communication systems are designed to provide access to limited communication resources, such as a channel, by a plurality of communication terminals for the purpose of exchanging communication messages, referred to variously as packets, data packets, messages, etc., between an infrastructure or network and the terminal. Many multiple access communication systems require the terminals to register on or with the system before the system will identify the terminals as legitimate users of the system. Many of these systems implement registration procedures that limit the number and type of terminal which is allowed to register. For instance, registration procedures exist where a terminal is not allowed to register after a maximum number of registration attempts in a particular time span.
Also, registration procedures exist where the terminal's authorized level of service is compared to the level of service currently in effect in the communication system. If the terminal has a level of service greater than or equal to the current level being serviced by the system the terminal is allowed to register immediately. Otherwise the terminal must abort registration.
A problem exists in these registration procedures when a large number of terminals attempt to register at the same time. Such a situation may arise when the advertised current level of service is decreased. A large number of low service level terminals, that previously could not register on the system, now have an authorized service level high enough to warrant registration and thus attempt to do so. This may result in very few or even no terminals successfully registering since the terminals all attempt to send messages concurrently thereby causing multiple collisions. The problem may be further exacerbated when the terminals, after unsuccessfully attempting registration, reattempt registration at the next available time and cause yet another message collision. This could continue to occur indefinitely. These scenarios result in inefficient use of communication resources, specifically channel capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive registration process which will facilitate a more efficient utilization of communication resources.